With the continuing proliferation of different types of networked devices, a single user that in the past may have had only one computer or one phone may now have a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a tablet, networked wearable devices, networked home appliances, and other networked devices. Managing communications in such an environment is an increasingly complex task. Smaller mobile devices in particular may not have the power or hardware resources for network connectivity to much of the existing wireless network infrastructure. And, a user may not always carry a network-connected device with them.